Vida de Padres
by JohanaCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella están a punto de graduarse del instituto y emprender una nueva vida en Londres, pero que pasara al enterarse de que Bella esta embarazada.s
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Vida De Padres**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y hoy junto con Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida a los 19 años y empezando nuestras carreras universitarias… estábamos a punto de convertirnos en padres padres.

**Hola**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas a las que se sintieron afectadas por la última publicación que hice y a la autora, lo siento mucho no era esa mi intención y les pido mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Siempre me han gustado el tipo de historias en donde Edward y Bella tengan hijos, no se me llaman mucho la atención y decidí hacer una propia, voy a tratar de escribir lo que más pueda ya que mi tiempo libre por la Universidad y mis entrenamientos no es mucho **

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2: Embarazada

**Capítulo 2****: Embarazada**

**Holaaa, siento tanto la demora pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes, lo lamento mucho y bueno aquí va el primer capítulo, ****quise hacer algunos cambios respecto al prologo y decidí que la historia va a ser contada desde la perspectiva de Edward. T****odos los personajes (o la mayoría) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia mía. Espero les guste.**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba manejando mi adorado volvo con rumbo a la casa de mi hermosa novia, la iba a llevar a cenar hoy con mi familia, ya que en una semana partiríamos los dos a Londres a la universidad y mi mamá junto con mi papa y mis hermanos querían hacernos una cena de despedida.

Bella y yo hemos sido novios por casi 3 años, la conocí cuando llego a Forks a quedarse con su padre, fue mi compañera en biología y educación física. Fuimos amigos alrededor de un año, ella era mi mejor amiga, pero al transcurrir el tiempo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella, y me daba miedo perder su amistad. Mis hermanos Em y Alice siempre me alentaban a contarle, pero nunca me convencí de hacerlo. Esto fue hasta que llego Jacob Black el maldito perro que la alejo de mí ya se convirtió en un buen amigo de ella.

Un día al salir del instituto cuando ella estaba cumpliendo 16 años, la lleve a un claro, fue un lugar que descubrí un día después de que la invite a salir y me rechazo porque iba a salir con Jacob, estaba desesperado, furioso y demasiado celoso, me introduje en el bosque necesitaba pensar y encontré este lugar. Un mes más tarde le confesé lo que sentía por ella.

**Flashback**

**Ella estaba en medio del claro alrededor de todas esas flores, se veía completamente hermosa como siempre el sol reflejaba en su cuerpo, causando que destellos de color rojizo se posaran en su cabello, su figura relucía, marcando perfectamente su cuerpo y sus increíbles y perfectas curvas, mientras tanto yo la observaba desde lejos deleitándome con su belleza y su dulzura, sin saber cómo decirle que estaba enamorado de ella.**

**¿Qué tienes Edward? – Me pregunto llegando hasta donde estaba al notar que me había quedado atrás y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.**

**Tengo que contarte algo – Le dije recostando ****mi cabeza ****sobre su mano.**

**Ella asintió y me tomo de la mano para recostarnos en un árbol – ¿Qué Pasa? **

**Yo creo que estoy enamorado – le dije pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Ella se tensó por un instante y se relajó intentando que yo no lo notara – Pero no sé cómo decirle a esa persona. ¿Cómo hago Bella? ¿Cómo le digo a una persona demasiado importante para mí que la amo? Yo no quiero perderla Bella, ella es demasiado importante. **

**Yo… - dijo bella aclarándose la garganta – Solo dile lo que sientes, dile lo importante que es ella para ti y lo mucho que significa, déjaselo saber – me dijo en tono melancólico y triste mientras se separaba un poco de mí.**

**¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo crees que debería decirle? ¿Cuándo es el momento indicado? – Le pregunte incorporándome y cogiendo su mano para que no se apartara más de mí.**

**Dile… cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes, cuanto antes se lo hagas saber será mejor para los dos, eres un hombre increíble Edward, no te preocupes ella no te rechazara. Es más deberías irte… y decirle que… que la amas – Me dijo Bella apartándose completamente de mí y dándome la espalda.**

**¿Hey que tienes? – Le pregunte tratando de abrazarla. **

**Nada Edward, vete… Tienes una declaración que hacer – me dijo con voz entrecortada. **

**No me puedo ir Bella, ****no ****cuando a la chica que le tengo que decir que la amo esta… aquí conmigo – le confesé finalmente.**

**Bella se dio la vuelta y me miro con en shock – no hagas eso Edward no juegues conmigo – me dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.**

**Alce mi mano para limpiarla – no estoy jugando Bella, Te Amo… Me enamore de ti, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, eres inteligente, cariñosa y me has cautivado por completo. Te amo y tengo mie – me interrumpió tapando mi boca con sus pequeñas manos.**

**No****, no**** es posible, tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí, no hagas esto Edward me lastimas – Me dijo dejando caer más lagrimas por su rostro – Yo no soy nadie a comparación tuya, tu eres perfecto, eres buen deportista, buen estudiante, eres lindo, atento y un sinfín de cualidades más y yo… solo soy… no soy nadie, no estoy a la altura tuya. Yo soy – ya arto de su monologo la interrumpí de la forma que más deseaba desde hace unos meses atrás, besándola.**

**Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, fue mágico, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, llenando mis pulmones e hinchando mi corazón. Fue el mejor y más perfecto beso que había recibido en mi vida, tierno, cariñoso y lleno de sentimiento****s**** – Tú… Tu eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta Isabella Swan y yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti – le dije clavando mi vista en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, acariciando sus mejillas y secando las lágrimas que salían de estos.**

**Ella volvió a besarme mostrándome en ese beso todas la emociones que estaba sintiendo, en donde predominaban la alegría y el amor.**

**Fin Flashback**

Desde ese gran día en que Bella se convirtió en mi novia, desde aquel día he pasado los mejores años de mi vida. Estacione al llegar enfrente de la casa de Bella, baje rápidamente y toque la puerta.

Hola muchacho – Me saludo el padre de Bella, que aunque no era una de sus personas favoritas, me trataba con respeto.

Buenos Tardes Charlie, vengo a recoger a Bella – Me dirigí a mi suegro con respeto.

Sigue, la voy a llamar aunque no creo que salga, no lo ha hecho en todo el día – me dijo mientras me dejaba pasar y él subía las escaleras. 

Espere en la sala, pensando en el comportamiento de Bella desde que habíamos estado juntos el día de la graduación, el mejor día de mi vida, donde ambos perdimos la virginidad, fue un momento perfecto, ella me entrego su pureza ese día y yo le prometí amarla hasta el final.

Ella dice que no quiere ir, que hablan después, la verdad no se encuentra bien… Edward tu… Tu puedes subir y hablar con ella, no sé qué le pasa últimamente ha estado un poco rara y enferma. – yo asentí y subí corriendo la escaleras para encontrarme con Bella.

Hola mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – Dije golpeando su puerta.

Nada Ed… Edward ve… vete – me dijo con voz entrecortada.

No me voy a ir Bella, ¿qué tienes mi amor?, ábreme Bella, por favor – le dije con cariño tratando de convencerla a abrir la puerta.

Cuando después de esperar unos minutos me abrió la puerta quede sorprendido de lo que veía, Bella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara manchada de tanto llorar, su cuarto estaba desordenado, su cama sin tender y ella en pijama. Se lanzó contra mi pecho y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

La cogí en brazos y la senté en mi regazo en cuanto llegue a su cama – ¿Hey nena que pasa? – le pregunte abrazándola y frotando su espalda. Mientras Charlie nos veía atento desde la puerta.

Sácame de aquí Edward, necesitamos hablar – Me dijo lo suficiente bajo para que no escuchara su padre.

Charlie, yo podría llevar a Bella a un parque para que se relaje y podamos hablar – Le pedí permiso a mi suegro que me miraba ceñudo por la forma en que Bella se abrazaba a mí.

Minutos después íbamos en mi volvo, después de que bella se cambiara y arreglara y Charlie me hiciese prometerle que la cuidaría y le informaría lo que sucedía con Bella. Cuando llegamos al parque, estacione mi auto, y salí al encuentro de Bella quien no había esperado que le abriera la puerta como siempre e iba en dirección hacia una banca cerca al lago.

Hey Bella, mi amor ¿Qué pasa? – Le dije sentándome a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Yo no quiero seguir contigo Edward – Me dijo de golpe y apartándose de mi lado.

¿¡Qué?! – le respondí atónito y en shock.

No podemos estar más juntos Edward, esto – dijo señalándome y luego a ella – se acabó – Me dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Bella en 2 días vamos a ir a Londres como lo habíamos planeado, ¿qué pasa Bella? dime por favor que está sucediendo – Le dije parándome y tomando su mano impidiendo que se fuera.

Nada Edward, solo que… que yo no puedo ir a Londres y… esto no va a funcionar – Me dijo dándome la espalda y llorando.

¿Cómo que no puedes ir a Londres? ¿Por qué? ¡Es tu sueño Bella!, ¡Tienes un beca para estudiar lo que amas en Londres!, ¿Por qué no puedes? Mírame Bella – dije frustrado tratando de darle la vuelta, muy confundido y tratando de entender porque el amor de mi vida decidía dejarme a dos días de cumplir nuestros sueños.

¡Porque no puedo Edward! – me grito enfrentándome y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

¡Pero dime porque! – le grite de vuelta desesperado.

Bella se sentó en la silla y se atacó a llorar. Ya era muy tarde y ella se sacudía a causa del frio y el llanto, me quite el saco y se lo puse sobre los hombros, me arrodille frente a ella, lleve una mano a su mentón para que me mirara mientras que con la otra cogía sus manos.

Lo siento Bella, no era mi intensión gritarte, lo siento mucho. Pero dime que hice mal, lo siento Bella, no sé qué hice pero lo podemos arreglar, vamos a ir a Londres juntos, yo te amo Bella, por favor dime que hice, porque no puedes ir a Londres, Bella, mi amor por favor, dime lo que está pasando – le dije con cariño y con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Yo… yo no puedo estar contigo porque... Porque no quiero que arruines tus sueños, no quiero impedírtelo ni atarte. No, no me interrumpas Edward – me dijo viendo mis intenciones, asentí para que siguiera hablando.

Yo… yo no puedo viajar y estudiar en Londres porque… porque yo estoy… - me dijo sollozando.

¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Qué tienes? – le dije preocupado.

Edward yo… estoy embarazada…

**Holaaa!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo**

**¿Comentarios, Dudas, Sugerencias?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Conociéndolo

**Capítulo 3****: **

**Un nuevo ****capítulo, todos los personajes (o la mayoría) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,**** ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, solo**** la historia**** es ****mía. Espero les guste.**

Edward yo… estoy embarazada… - me dijo rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Me encontraba en shock, atónito, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y por mi mente solo se escuchaban las últimas palabras que había escuchado **Estoy embarazada... Estoy embarazada.**

¿Qué? – le pregunte saliendo de mi estado.

Voy, vamos a tener un hijo – se corrigió en medio de sus lágrimas.

Voy a ser papa, Dios vamos a ser padres – pensé en voz alta.

Edward no, yo no puedo impedir que cumplas tus sueños porque tengas que cuidar a un hijo, tú tienes que ir a Londres, estudiar y ser el doctor que siempre soñaste, tienes que cumplir tus sueños, olvídate de mí, fue mi culpa que esto sucediera, no tienes que hacerte respon – la interrumpí cuando empezó a decir estupideces.

¿Qué? Bella no, Bella no puedes estar hablando enserio, como que me olvide de ti, eso no es posible, te amo demasiado, no es solo tu culpa Bella, mis sueños no importan si tu no estas, además esto lo hicimos entre los dos – dije dirigiendo la mirada a su vientre. Mientras escurrían lagrimas por su rostro.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo supiste? – le pregunte un poco más calmado y recuperado de mi shock y luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Me hice 3 pruebas esta tarde y todas salieron positivas – me respondió.

Bueno… Tenemos que ir al médico, que te revisen. Pensar como haremos para – le estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera el sonido de mi celular.

Hola mamá – dije saludándola y acordándome de la cena.

Hola Edward, ya casi llegan, los estamos esperando – me dijo mi madre, mientras que me fijaba en la hora, eran las 7, llevábamos alrededor de una hora hablando y me había olvidado totalmente de la cena.

Mama, lo siento, pero no... No podemos ir en este momento, Bella no se encuentra bien – le dije fijando mi vista en Bella.

¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Está bien? – me dijo mi preocupada madre.

Ella... Mama ahorita no puedo hablar si... Lo siento. Te amo, adiós – le dije colgando.

Ponte el saco Bella, está haciendo mucho frio – le dije con cariño después de haber colgado. Ella lo hizo sin poner problema.

Yo lo siento Edward, lo complique todo, perdóname por favor – me dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.

No, no llores más bebe, tienes que estar bien, vamos a solucionar esto. Juntos – le dije abrazándola y frotando sus brazos para darle calor.

Nos sumimos en un silencio profundo abrazados en el la banca en medio del frio de Forks, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos en compañía del otro. Yo trataba de organizar mis ideas y pensar en cómo íbamos a enfrentar la situación.

Tenemos que ir al hospital, para que revisen que todo esté bien, que nos digan si tú y el bebe están bien – le dije separándome un poco y rompiendo el silencio. Ella asintió antes de recortarse en mi pecho de nuevo y volviendo a quedarnos en un absoluto silencio.

Tengo miedo – musitó Bella momentos después.

Lose, esto es algo que no esperábamos, pero no te preocupes Bella, estoy contigo, te amo y estamos juntos en esto. Todo va a estar bien y vamos a salir de esta de la mejor manera – le dije susurrándole al oído en medio de nuestro abrazo.

Tienes que descansar Bella, es tarde, tengo que llevarte a tu casa y tu padre debe estar muy preocupado – le dije incorporándome, ella asintió y se puso de pie, tomados de la mano y en silencio nos dirigimos al volvo y así en un silencio absoluto fue el viaje de camino a su casa.

Te amo Bella, vamos a salir de esta, mañana vendré e iremos a ver a un médico – le dije mientras ella entraba a su casa.

Te amo Edward – me dijo mientras se empinaba un poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Hola chicos, porque se de – Charlie se calló en el momento en que vio la expresión de nuestros rostros – ¿Qué sucede? – interrogo.

Nada, No se preocupe Charlie, todo estará bien, estaremos bien, descansa y cuídate. Buenas noches – me despedí dándole un beso en la frente a Bella antes de retirarme, e irme a mi casa.

¿Bella que sucede? – escuche la voz de Charlie por última vez antes de entrar al auto.

Suspirando y pensando, inserte la llave y partí con rumbo hacia mi casa y ver a mi familia. Creo que nunca en mi vida había conducido tan lento como lo había hecho hoy, un recorrido que normalmente duraba 10 minutos hoy había durado casi 40 minutos, además cuando aparque en el garaje de mi casa dure unos 20 minutos más recostado contra el volante sumido en mis pensamientos. Esto hasta que Emmett decidió golpear la ventana sobresaltándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hola Eddie, es cierto que amas tu auto pero no es para que duermas en el – me dijo con su tono bromista, aunque no le tome mucha importancia.

Hola Em – salude a mi hermano saliendo del auto y dirigiéndome a la entrada.

¿Cómo esta Bella? Mamá está muy preocupada… ¿Que sucede Edward?, ¿tiene algo malo Bella?, no te ves bien - dijo alcanzándome.

No, ella va a estar bien – le dije más para mí que para él.

Mi amor, por fin llegas, ¿dónde estabas? – Se calló al ver mi rostro que por lo que pude percibir en su cara debía tener una mueca horrible por el estado en el que me encontraba – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Edward, porque tienes esa cara? – me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

Yo... Estoy... No importa, mamá lo siento por no poder venir a la cena, lo sentimos mucho – me disculpe con mi madre mientras nos dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba mi padre en compañía de mi hermana – Hola Ed – me dijo mi hermana mientras se acercaban a abrazarme.

Hola – les dije respondiendo su abrazo y sentándome en uno de los sofás.

¿Qué está sucediendo Edward? – me pregunto mi padre mirándome fijamente.

Mmm… Nada, digo. Yo… esto… necesito descansar, los quiero Yo... Hasta mañana a todos – dije parándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, mientras que de reojo veía los rostros confundidos de mi familia.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa y solo quitándome los zapatos. Mi mente no estaba funcionando correctamente. Después de llamar a un compañero de trabajo de mi papa y que me diera un turno para poder verlo mañana le envié un mensaje a Bella.

**Pasare por ti mañana a las ocho. Descansa.**

**Ed.**

No tardó en llegar una repuesta.

**Ok, no vemos mañana, lo intentare aunque no he podido dormir desde que te fuiste.**

**Bella.**

Yo tampoco podía, pero era mejor que lo intentara.

**Inténtalo Bella, hoy fue un día lleno de emociones fuertes, fue mucho el estrés el que tuviste que pasar y será bueno para ti... Para los dos que descansen.**

**Ed.**

Le envié un mensaje pensando en ellos y sin evitarlo algo parecido a una sonrisa se alojó en mi rostro.

**Lo hare, nos vemos mañana temprano, Edward Te amo, Te amamos.**

**Bella.**

A pesar de lo confundido que estaba, me gustaba la idea de tener un hijo con Bella, siempre había pensado que Bella era la mujer con la quería pasar el resto de mi vida . Con esto último rondando en mi mente, le conteste.

**Y yo a ti, descansa.**

**Ed.**

Puse el despertador antes de que gracias al agotamiento, me quedara dormido.

Me desperté muy temprano y la verdad no pude dormir bien gracias a mis pensamientos, no podía dormir y cuando lo logre me desperté varias veces en la noche, di miles de vueltas hasta que alrededor de la una, tal vez por el agotamiento mental y físico dormí un poco. Resignado me levante, fui a tomar una ducha y me vestí antes de bajar a comer algo, me senté en la cocina tomándome un vaso de yogurt con una rebanada de ponqué, subí a cepillarme los dientes y a buscar una chaqueta, cuando salí como no había despierto, deje una nota en el refrigerador

**Hola Mamá.**

**Yo tuve que salir, estoy con Bella. Te llamo luego. Vamos a estar bien.**

**Volveremos pronto, no te preocupes. **

**Edward.**

Salí en busca de mi volvo y maneje hasta la casa de Bella, le escribí un mensaje en cuando estacione enfrente de su casa a las 7:50 avisándole que había llegado. Ella no tardo en bajar y reunirse conmigo.

Hola – me dijo tímidamente.

Hola – le dije abriendo la puerta para que entrara al carro.

Cerré la puerta suavemente y me dirigí al asiento del conductor, íbamos en un profundo e incómodo silencio, hasta que decidí romperlo.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te dijo algo Charlie anoche después de que me fui? – le pregunte sin apartar mi vista del frente.

No, bueno el pregunto, pero le dije que iba a dormir. Yo estoy bien, después de tus mensajes yo logre dormir un poco. Y ¿tu? ¿Descansaste? – pregunto.

Me alegro, yo... No mucho, no dormí muy bien – le conteste con sinceridad, mientras aparcaba el coche cerca a la entrada del hospital.

Yo Edward, lo siento, estoy arruinando – la interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

No Bella, no tienes por qué disculparte vale, lo hablamos anoche, vamos a estar bien, vamos a ir, entrar y revisar que todo esté en orden, listo, Solo no te preocupes más – le dije sujetando su rostro ente mis manos.

Te amo Edward – me dijo antes de besarme con todo el amor que sentía por mí.

Y yo a ti, tú... Ustedes son mi vida ahora, Bella. Los amo demasiado – le dije llevando una mano a su vientre y acercándome a ella para juntar sus labios con los míos nuevamente.

Ella sonrió juntando nuestras frentes, mientras posicionaba una mano suya encima de la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos, antes de besarme una vez más.

Salí del auto para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir de este, para ir a la consulta, pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros y entrelazando nuestros dedos, mientras ella me rodeaba con su otro brazo la cintura, de esta manera protegiéndonos mutuamente nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Hola chicos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – se dirigió a nosotros la recepcionista.

Tenemos cita con el doctor Álzate – le conteste amablemente, mientras Bella me daba una mirada confundida.

Claro, sigan al fondo al área de maternidad, se anuncian allí y él los atenderá en unos minutos – nos dijo amablemente señalando el camino.

Gracias – contestó Bella mientas girábamos e íbamos en la dirección indicada – como que – la interrumpí para explicarle.

Él es un amigo de mi padre, es obstetra y ginecólogo, lo llame anoche después de que te deje en tu casa, le conté lo que sucedía y él accedió a atendernos hoy – le dije besando su frente y acomodándonos en cuanto llegamos a la sala de maternidad fuimos a anunciarnos y a esperar evitando la mirada curiosa de dos parejas más que se encontraban allí.

Minutos después el doctor Álzate se asomó anunciando a Bella.

Edward, que gusto verte – me saludo Cristóbal.

Buenos días doctor, ella es Bella, mi novia – la presente mientras dirigía mi vista a ella y sujetaba su mano dándole un suave apretón en señal de apoyo, al momento que entrabamos al consultorio dejando las miradas de reproche atrás.

Un gusto conocerte Bella – saludo cordialmente ubicándose en su escritorio – según lo que me contaste anoche Edward, tienen sospecha de que estés embarazada Bella, ¿es correcto? – nos preguntó, mientras Bella asentía.

Después de unas preguntas de control como el cómo lo habíamos descubierto, algunas sobre enfermedades que se presentaran en nuestras familias, el ciclo menstrual de Bella, entre otras, el doctor parecía bastante seguro de que hubiera un pequeño bebe formándose en el vientre de mi novia, lo que evito que tuvieran que tomarle exámenes de sangre… por ahora. El doctor mando a una Bella muy aliviada por esto último a cambiarse la ropa por una bata del hospital para poderlos examinar. Mientras bella se cambiaba me miro seriamente.

Edward, ¿esto lo saben tus padres?, no me gustaría tener que ocultarle algo de esta magnitud y tan importante a tu padre, en caso de que me lo encuentre es mi amigo y no me parece correcto – me dijo él, serio.

Eh… Mmm no ellos no lo saben todavía, nosotros nos enteramos ayer y quisimos estar seguros primero, además estamos tratando de asimilarlo, pero no te preocupes tenemos que decírselos… pronto – le dije mientras veía a Bella salir del pequeño cuarto.

Ok, solo díganle pronto a sus padres Edward, esto es muy importante, ellos los pueden ayudar – me dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Bella.

Recuéstate en la camilla por favor – le dijo a Bella mientras él se preparaba para resisarla.

¿No vienes Edward? Es tu hijo al que vamos a ver – me interrogo.

Yo... No sé... No... Quiero decir... No quiero que ella se sienta incomoda – le respondí con sinceridad e intentando ocultar mis nervios sin éxito alguno.

Quiero que estés aquí Edward, te necesito – me dijo Bella quien reflejaba miedo e inseguridad en su rostro y postura. Me dirigí rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado sujetando su mano y besando su frente – Todo estará bien. Estamos juntos – le dije mirando fijamente esos pozos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

El doctor se alisto mientras nos informaba lo que iba a hacer, nos dijo que le iba a ser un Ultrasonido transvaginal, lo que hizo que Bella se sobresaltara de nuevo, y calmándose un rato después de que el doctor le prometiera que solo iba a ser incómodo y que no le iba a doler, mientras que yo sujetaba su mano y le decía que nada malo iba a pasar, que estábamos juntos y no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. Después de unos momentos de estar viendo la pantalla, el doctor, se dirigió a nosotros.

Bueno Bella, efectivamente tienes 3 semanas y media de embarazo, felicidades y conozcan a su bebe – nos dijo el doctor señalando el monitor y oprimiendo algunos botones que hizo que segundos después se escuchara un fuerte, constante y rápido sonido.

Ese... ¿Ese es el? – pregunto una emocionada Bella, mientras apretaba mi mano.

Si Bella, ese es el sonido del corazón de tu bebe – le respondió el doctor.

¿Es normal que vaya tan rápido? – le pregunte con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Sí, es normal, a medida que vaya formándose este llegara a un ritmo normal. Iré a sacarles unas fotos y un video del ultrasonido, ya vuelvo – nos dijo mientras nos dejaba solos en el consultorio.

Es... Es perfecto Bella, gracias – le dije emocionado besando su labios.

Es maravilloso Edward, es tan pequeñito y su corazoncito suena tan fuerte y rápido, es increíble Edward – me dijo muy emocionada fijando su vista en la pantalla.

Te amo – le dije sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres.

Yo también te amo Edward, gracias, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por todo – me dijo antes de besarme.

El doctor hizo sonar su garganta, de modo que nos separamos, mientras una Bella sonrojada escondía el rostro en mi pecho. Antes de ir a cambiarse la bata por su ropa.

Lo siento, bien chicos aquí está el ultrasonido, necesito que te cuides Bella, comas sano, no hagas muchos esfuerzos. Es muy posible que empieces ya a experimentar algunos síntomas como el vómito y tal vez mareos. Necesito que me avises si sucede algo y vengan, es solo por prevención – nos advirtió – sé que van a viajar a Londres a estudiar tu padre me lo dijo Edward, te recomendare un colega muy bueno y de mi total confianza, tu padre lo debe conocer Edward, les avisare y cuadraremos tus consultas para el control del embarazo. Bien chicos fue un placer conocerlos, sé que no es tal vez el momento indicado para tener un hijo, pero como pude ver, el amor que se tienen es muy grande y van a salir adelante, felicidades por su nuevo bebe y espero nos veamos pronto – nos dijo el doctor caminando hacia la puerta.

Muchas gracias – le contesto una Bella todavía sonrojada.

Salimos del consultorio con una gran sonrisa en nuestro rostro, nos mirábamos y soltábamos risitas cómplices, este momento aunque no era el indicado como lo había dicho el doctor y un poco apresurado, era perfecto, iba a formar una familia con el amor de mi vida, íbamos a estar juntos viendo crecer y cuidando a el nuevo integrante en nuestra pequeña y nueva familia. Los problemas que se nos vendrían encima, el cómo lidiar con nuestros padres los trataríamos más tarde, por el momento disfrutaríamos del día los dos juntos en compañía de mi bebe... Nuestro bebe.

**Holaaa!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco emotivo, muchos sentimientos. Gracias a todas y todos los que me leen, por el apoyo y cada uno de sus reviews y las sugerencias que han hecho algunos **

**Sugerencias, preguntas o inquietudes, son todas bien recibidas :D**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Joha :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Enfrentandolos

**Capítulo 4: Enfrentándolos**

**Un nuevo ****capítulo, todos los personajes (o la mayoría) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,**** ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, solo**** la historia**** es ****mía. Espero les guste.**

**Edward POV **

Al salir del hospital, fuimos a una cafetería a comer, a pesar de la situación, el ver a nuestro bebe, nos había unido más, ya no había silencios incomodos, ni dudas o distanciamientos, estábamos juntos y felices, aunque los dos opinábamos y pensábamos que no era el momento indicado, estábamos eufóricos, aunque asustados de afrontar nuestro futuro. Estábamos compartiendo una torta como lo había querido Bella cuando nuestros celulares sonaron.

Hola – dije al contestar la llamada sin fijarme en quien era.

Edward, ¿Dónde estás? ¿A qué hora te fuiste? Tu madre vi la nota, Tienes que decirnos que es lo que está sucediendo, Charlie me llamo esta mañana asustado porque se levantó y no sabía dónde estaba Bella y ella no le contesta el teléfono, ¿estas con ella no? ¿Qué es lo que les está pasando? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – me dijo mi padre con una mezcla en su voz de enojo y preocupación.

Yo sí, lo siento papa, si ella está conmigo, yo no puedo decirte lo que está pasando en este momento… mmm… yo este…. yo tengo que hablar con Bella primero – le estaba diciendo a mi padre mientras veía a Bella colgar el teléfono antes de que me interrumpiera.

Como que necesitas hablar con ella, ¿está contigo no? Necesito que me digas que sucede ahora mismo Edward, tu madre esta… todos estamos muy preocupados, quiero que me digas en este momento que es lo que está pasando – me dijo en tono de reproche.

Yo lo siento papa, esa no era mí... nuestra intención, dame solo un momento yo aclaro las cosas con ella y te llamo ¿está bien?, por favor, esto es importante – le dije mirando fijamente a Bella quien me veía de manera interrogante.

Edward tienes 10 minutos, quiero que me expliques lo que pasa – me dijo en tono exigente.

Si, gracias papá, adiós – le dije antes de colgar.

¿Quién te llamo? – le pregunte a Bella mientas tomaba sus manos en las mías.

Charlie, esta muy preocupado y algo furioso, porque no le deje nada diciéndole que me iba, y quiere que vaya ya a casa y le explique lo que está pasando – me dijo con miedo en su voz.

Carlisle, me llamó él también… todos quieren saber qué es lo que sucede con nosotros – le dije levantando su cara con delicadeza y mirándola a los ojos – tenemos que decirles Bella, en 5 días más nos iremos a Londres y ellos deben y necesitan saber lo que está pasando.

Yo se eso Edward, pero tengo miedo, mi papa va a estar muy decepcionado de mí, el confiaba en mí, él no va a querer hablarme, mi mamá no va a querer verme más, además como vamos a ir a Londres, solo tenemos diecisiete años, yo no sé qué hacer Edward, estoy asustada – me dijo mientras se acercaba y se acurrucaba en mi pecho, soltando un sollozo.

Lo sé, sé que tienes miedo, pero tenemos que asumirlo mi amor y lo vamos a hacer juntos, mi papa quiere que les digamos que es lo que sucede y tengo que llamarlo en un minuto para que se entere de que va a ser abuelo, mi amor mírame, te prometo que pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos y te voy a apoyar, nada te va pasar Bella – le dije con cariño sujetando su rostro.

Ok, entonces – me estaba diciendo antes de que mi celular sonara.

Hola papa – conteste rápido.

¿Ya Edward? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – me pregunto omitiendo el saludo.

Si papa, veras… este es un tema delicado, podrían reunirse todos junto con Charlie, es mejor que estén todos para que tengan que escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles, estaremos en casa a las tres en punto – le dije mientras miraba a Bella que asentía en señal de aprobación.

Ok, nos vemos a esa hora – me dijo antes de colgar.

Les diremos esta tarde, tenemos tres horas para nosotros, antes de decirles – le dije al oído mientras la abrazaba.

Nos quedamos en la cafetería alrededor de media hora más antes de que saliéramos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, cuando llegamos a un parque me recargue en un árbol con Bella recostada en mi pecho en medio de mis piernas. Hablamos de lo que pensábamos hacer, como lo se los íbamos a decir y el cómo organizarnos las cosas, hasta que nos dieron las dos y media, nos incorporamos y a las tres en punto estuvimos en el garaje de mi casa.

Hagámoslo – me dijo Bella con voz nerviosa.

Rodee el auto para ayudarle a salir de este – juntos, recuerdas – le dije besándola una vez más antes de entrar a la casa tomados de la mano.

Entramos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y rostros serios. Llegando a la sala al encuentro de nuestra familia. En esta estaban Carlisle y Charlie, quienes se veían frustrados y mi padre un poco enojado, Esme quien nos miraba con preocupación y Alice y Emmett quienes estaban muy curiosos.

Hola chicos – nos saludó mi madre, aunque nadie se movió de su lugar.

Hola – contestamos sentándonos en el único lugar libre enfrente de todos.

¿Cómo están? – preguntó una sonriente Alice.

Bien – contesto Bella, antes de que la habitación quedara nuevamente en silencio.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes dos? Ayer no querías salir de tu cuarto, llega Edward, te encuéntranos llorando y en mal estado y luego te vas con él y regresan hasta tarde con las peores caras, hoy cuando me despierto no te encuentro y no te veo en toda la mañana hasta ahora, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – decidió romper el silencio Charlie desesperado por saber lo que sucedía.

Bella a mi lado se tensó y sollozo un poco, por lo que cogí sus manos entre las mías frotándolas tratando que calmarla y respondí – Bella y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles – todos me miraron invitándome a continuar por lo que tome aire y mire a Bella quien asintió tímidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mire a mi familia y dije – Bella... Bella está embarazada, vamos a ser padres.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, la sala quedo sumida en un gran silencio todos nos miraban asombrados, todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos fijos en nosotros pasando de Bella a mí y de mi a ella, todos reflejaban incredulidad, hasta que la voz confundida y atónita de mi padre rompió de nuevo el silencio.

¿Qué? ¿Ustedes qué? – pregunto en shock.

Edward y yo vamos a ser padres – contestó Bella mirándome sonriente mientras llevaba nuestras manos entrelazadas a su vientre.

Las expresiones de todos reflejaban mucho asombro, aunque algunas como la de mi madre y Alice demostraban emoción y ternura, en la de Emmett se estaba formando esa característica mueca de burla pero se veía feliz, mientras que en los rostros de nuestros padres, no se reflejaba ninguna emoción.

¡Voy a ser tía! – grito una emocionada Alice mientras se acercaba a Bella con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazar a su mejor amiga. Para luego lanzarse hacia a mi llenando mi cara de babas por sus besos y estrangulándome con sus pequeños brazos.

Vaya Eddie, Belli Bells sí que les rindió – dijo mi hermano antes de soltar una fuerte y estruendosa carcajada, burlándose de una Bella sonrojada quien se escondía en mi pecho.

Basta, esto no es un tema para juegos ni para bromas – dijo mi padre enojado, reprendiendo a mis hermanos.

¿Hace cuánto se enteraron? – pregunto mi madre.

Bella se hizo unas pruebas ayer y salieron positivas, así que hoy por la mañana fuimos al hospital a ver a Cristóbal – dije fijando la mirada en mi padre – él nos lo confirmo y nos dijo que Bella tenía tres semanas y media de embarazo y que todo estaba bien.

A mí no me parece que las cosas estén bien Edward – me dijo enojado mi padre.

Bella y el bebe se encuentran en perfecto estado, eso es lo importante – le respondí a mi padre un poco enojado.

¿Qué va a pasar con la universidad? – pregunto mi madre interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que tenía con mi padre.

Vamos a ir a Londres como lo estaba planeado, vamos a hacer nuestra vida el tiempo que estemos haya, terminaremos nuestras carreras y vamos a tener a nuestro bebe – conteste.

¿Y eso te parece que es así de fácil y sencillo? – pregunto mi padre perdiendo la paciencia.

Sé que no va a ser fácil per – está hablando cuando Charlie quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo desde que se enteró me interrumpió aclarando su garganta.

Bella, podemos hablar un momento los dos afuera – dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

Bella se tensó nuevamente y me miro con miedo reflejado en su mirada, apreté su mano en señal de apoyo, ella asintió tímidamente en dirección a su padre, se levantó lentamente de mi lado y beso mi mejilla con cariño antes de ir en busca de Charlie quien ya había salido de la casa.

Edward, vamos a mi despacho – exigió mi padre después de que Bella saliera de la casa y sin esperar una repuesta por mi parte ya iba en dirección a este.

Me levante con resignación viendo de reojo las expresiones de nervios y preocupación en los rostros de mi familia, esto se debía a que por lo general mi padre era una persona muy tranquila y muy pocas veces como esta por suceder, perdía ese control, en esta instancia la paciencia y tranquilidad no hacían parte de él y cuando esto pasaba daba miedo y yo estaba a punto de ser testigo de esto.

Siéntate – me dijo cuando llegue al despacho señalando el asiento en frente suyo viéndome fijamente sentado en la silla en la que muchas tardes hace años atrás, me sentaba junto a él, donde me explicaba y contaba muchas cosas acerca de su profesión y donde esta se convirtió en mi futuro y pasión, en la silla donde había leído muchos de los libros que él me había regalado, en uno de los lugares donde más había compartido y donde recopilaba y guardaba los mejores recuerdos junto a mi padre.

¿Cómo paso esto? – pregunto enojado después de un rato de silencio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Creo que eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo – le respondí con burla.

No estoy para juegos Edward – me contesto visiblemente enojado – ¿Cuánto tiene? – me pregunto recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

Alrededor de tres semanas y media – le repetí la información que le había dado minutos antes.

¿Cuándo fue?, ¿porque no se cuidaron?, ¿cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? Yo te dije lo que podía pasar, te explique, hable contigo y creía que con la edad que tienes no eras tan ingenuo como para no tener en cuenta las causas de estar íntimamente con alguien sin protección, aunque creo que me equivoque – me dijo enojado, reprochándome.

No te importa cuando ni como fue, eso es algo que pertenece a la intimidad que existe entre Bella y yo y si nos cuida – me interrumpió.

No, no se cuidaron Edward – me dijo perdiendo la paciencia y golpeando la mesa con su mano.

Si, si lo hicimos, no tengo la culpa que nos haya tocado un maldito condón defectuoso, no fue culpa nuestra y es la única forma que tenemos de cuidarnos – le respondí con la verdad.

¿Y las pastillas? – pregunto

Bella es menor de edad, necesita un permiso de su padre para poder tomarlas y ella no esta interesada en que su padre sepa de sus intimidades, le da pena y ella quería esperar hasta su cumpleaños, ya que no faltaba mucho – le conteste.

Ah ¿y no pudieron tener relaciones sexuales hasta que los dos fueran mayores de edad? – interrogo muy molesto.

Estábamos cuidándonos papá no fue nuestra culpa – respondí.

¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto.

No creo que sea el mejor – le estaba respondiendo, cuando nuevamente me interrumpió.

No te pregunte eso, Edward ¿te arrepientes? – volvió a preguntar ácidamente.

No, no lo hago, nunca lo haría, voy a formar mi familia con la mujer que amo – le respondí firmemente.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – interrogo.

Voy... Vamos a ir a Londres, estudiar y tener a nuestro bebe – respondí.

¿Qué te hace pensar que ella quiere tener él bebe? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Lo hemos hablado, no conoces a Bella, ¡ella no va a matar a nuestro hijo! – le respondí con rabia.

Yo no he dicho eso, pueden darlo en adopción, dejarlo en un centro para que lo cuiden mientras estudian, no tienen que llegar a esos extremos, además no tienes la edad suficiente para cuidar un bebe, hasta ahora vas a ir a la universidad, eres solo un muchachito inmaduro – me dijo defendiéndose.

Mi hijo no se va a ir con nadie que no sea su madre o yo – le respondí firmemente.

Esa no es tu decisión, es ella quien tiene que decidir es su cuerpo el que se va a ver afectado – me desafío.

Es una decisión entre los dos, es nuestro hijos, de los dos y no nos conoces lo suficiente si crees que algo de eso va a pasar – le respondí tratando de contenerme.

¿Y cómo se supone que van a vivir? – pregunto.

Vamos a usar parte de nuestras herencias, mientras consigo un trabajo – le respondí ya arto de su interrogatorio.

¿Y crees que eso será así de fácil? – pregunto irónico.

No, no creo que sea fácil, pero no va a ser imposible y yo voy a hacer todo por ellos – conteste con firmeza.

¿Quién va a ser el doctor de Bella? – pregunto con aparente interés.

Stefan Salvatore **(lo siento, lo tenía que involucrar, lo amo)**, un amigo tuyo por lo que se – le dije, viéndolo asentir momentos después.

¿Dónde van a vivir? – pregunto siguiendo con su maldito interrogatorio.

Bella dice que ocupemos las habitaciones que nos fueron asignadas en el campus, pero no creo que eso sea lo mejor, así que voy a comprar un departamento cerca – respondí.

¿Con que plata vas a pagarlo? – me pregunto levantando una de sus cejas, en un gesto de incredulidad.

Trabajando, algo hare – le dije conteniendo mi enojo, sin muchos éxitos.

¿Vas a trabajar y estudiar? – pregunto con una mueca de incredulidad.

Sí, eso voy hacer – le respondí firmemente.

¿Y cómo van a movilizarse desde su apartamento a la universidad? ¿Vas a comprar un carro también? – pregunto una vez más con algo de burla.

No, voy a trasladar mi volvo – le conteste arto.

¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? – me interrogo una vez más.

¿De qué van todas esas preguntas? – le dije poniéndome de pie e inclinándome en el escritorio.

No sé, quiero saber, después de todo soy yo el que tengo que responder por él bebe – me respondió poniéndose de pie también.

Yo no necesito que te hagas cargo de mi hijo y se perfectamente que eso no es lo que tienes en mente en estos momentos, ¿quieres saber en qué más la voy a embarrar según tu cierto? – le respondí gruñendo.

¿A no lo hiciste?, ¿no la embarraste?, ¿no te tiraste tu vida por estar pensando con lo que no debes? – me pregunto irónico y rodeando el escritorio para quedar en frente mío.

Las cosas no son así. Y No, no lo hice, yo no le veo nada de malo a formar MI familia – conteste remarcando el "mi" para dejarle claro que no era un tema en el que no se tenía que meter, era mi familia, los defendería y lucharía por ellos siempre.

Yo si le veo lo malo, ¿o crees que es muy fácil tener y criar un niño a tu edad? – me pregunto con un muy notable enojo.

No lo sé, pero eso lo deberías saber tu mejor que yo ¿no Carlisle? – le pregunte acercándome más a él, demasiado enfadado.

No, no lo sé – me respondió inocentemente.

¿A no lo sabes?, ¡no seas hipócrita! – le dije sin poder contenerme.

No me hables de esa manera Edward, soy tu padre y merezco respeto – me dijo después de darme una cachetada, haciendo que mi labio sangrara.

No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto – le dije alejándome de él y señalando mi boca – no puedo creer que me estés reprochando algo que tu también hiciste, porque si no estoy mal, tuvieron a Emmett hace 21 años y tú solo tenías 19 – le dije antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo.

Salí del despacho demasiado furioso en dirección a las escaleras para subir y encerrarme en mi cuarto, sin importarme el ardor en mi labio, llegando a este cerré de un portazo y me tire a la cama, escondiendo mi rostro entre las almohadas, tratando de no pensar en nada y ocultando sin éxitos mi enojo, cuando estaba por quedarme dormido, un toque en la puerta y la voz de mi madre pidiendo permiso para pasar me levantaron.

Pasa – le dije haciéndole un campo en la cama.

Dios mío, ¿qué te paso? – pregunto preocupada.

No es nada – le conteste quitándole importancia.

Claro que es algo, espérame aquí voy curarte eso – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Dos minutos después, llego con hielo y con un pequeño botiquín, me hizo sentar a su lado, mientras que me curaba pregunto – ¿porque te pego?

Lo merecía supongo – le respondí.

¿Porque te lo merecías? – insistió.

Mama... – le dije en tono suplicante.

Edward... – me respondió de la misma manera.

Dije cosas que no debía – le dije resignado, ya que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

¿Qué cosas? – interrogo.

Nada mama no importa, no quiero que pelees con papá por mi culpa – le respondí – AUUU – me queje cuando puso una gasa con alcohol en mi labio – no pasa nada si, déjalo, no importa – le dije con tono de súplica.

Ella asintió mientras recogía lo que había usado para curar mi labio y lo ponía en el escritorio. Antes de sentarse a mi lado de nuevo en la cama. Después de unos minutos de silencio dijo.

¿Sabes la responsabilidad tan grande en la que te has metido? – me pregunto seria.

Si lo sé, es muy grande, demasiado... pero me gusta, me gusto, esta mañana lo vimos en la ecografía y... era tan pequeñito, fue perfecto mamá – le respondí con sinceridad.

Se lo que se siente Edward, tuve tres hijos y es algo completamente hermoso – me respondió emocionada.

Quiero que sepas que no estoy orgullosa de lo que hicieron, no voy a juzgarte porque yo pase por esto junto con tu padre, solo quiero que seas consiente de todas las cosas a las que vas a tener que renunciar, ya no eres solo tú, dos personas dependen de ti, en especial una y necesita de todo tu compromiso y entrega, quiero que tengas claro eso, pero también quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo siempre hijo, siempre. Te amo Edward – me dijo mi madre.

Lose y gracias mamá – le dije besando su mejilla.

Cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, en un silencio cómodo y relajante, yo estaba imaginándome a mi bebe ¿sería niña? ¿Tal vez niño? ¿A quién iba a parecerse?, mis pensamientos tomaron un nuevo rumbo pensando en su madre que por cierto no la había visto desde que salió a hablar con su padre.

¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunte

Charlie creyó que era mejor que Bella descansara y se la llevo, te estaba esperando pero estuvieron encerrados mucho tiempo y ella tiene que descansar – respondió mi madre.

Bien... ¿Tú sabes como esta? ¿Cómo fue su conversación con Charlie? – pregunte preocupado.

No lo sé, pero menciono que te llamaría – me dijo con sinceridad.

Asentí y volvimos a sumirnos en un profundo silencio, en el que aproveche para recostarme en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de mi madre, mirando hacia el techo.

Tengo miedo – le confesé.

Lose mi amor y es normal que lo tengas – me respondió acariciando mis cabellos.

¿Qué pasa...? Si no soy bueno en esto, ¿si defraudo a Bella? ya lo hice con mi padre, ¿si no la puedo cuidar o ayudar cuando me necesite?, ¿y si no puedo proteger a mi hijo?, ¿si no soy un buen padre?, tengo miedo mamá – le confesé a mi madre todos los temores que sentía, necesitaba que me asegurara que todo iba a estar bien, necesitaba que me apoyara, que me sacara de dudas, yo... Simplemente la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba a mi mamá.

Se lo que se siente mi vida, todos cuando vamos a ser padres sentimos inseguridades, es muy normal, porque es algo que no conoces, pero a medida que va pasando el tiempo ese temor va disminuyendo, aunque nunca se va ir por completo, yo aún lo tengo, siempre va a estar ahí, es algo natural, siempre temeré de que algo les pase a ti o tus hermanos, incluso sucede con Bella, es por esto que sin importar cuanto crezcan o las cosas que hagan, los vamos a querer proteger siempre, pensando constantemente de que si se equivocan es nuestra culpa y no la de ustedes. Tu padre se siente así, porque nosotros tuvimos que pasar por esto y es algo complicado, no es la vida que queríamos para ti, el… Nosotros queríamos que te dedicaras a tu carrera, crecieras, conocieras el mundo, te casaras y formaras tú familia o hicieras tu vida como quisieras. En cuanto a lo otro no vas a defraudar a Bella, Edward, yo he visto como es de grande el amor que sientes por ella, por esto mismo es que nunca la vas a dejar sola, siempre estarás para ayudarla, para ayudarles a los dos, y tu hijo te va a amar vas a ser un padre increíble – me respondió con total sinceridad.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – cuestione.

Hacerte todos cuestionamientos significa el cuanto te preocupas por los dos, el cuanto deseas que ambos estén bien y lo mucho que los amas a los dos, a pesar de que no conozcas a uno de ellos todavía, el ver un pequeño puntico en una ecografía y pensar que es perfecto, el ver como se iluminan tus ojos al hablar de ellos, te convierte en un orgulloso padre, además soy madre Edward y sé que lo serás, confió en ti y se cómo eres, harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para cuidarlos y ese bebe no podrá tener un padre mejor – me respondió mirándome fijamente.

Gracias mama, yo necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto – le dije sentándome y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las mías.

No hay porque darlas Edward, eres mi hijo, quiero que estés bien y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Ahora jovencito es hora de que descanses, es tarde y tienen que terminar de arreglar todo para el viaje – me dijo mientras se incorporaba y cambiando su expresión.

No quiero que estés triste mamá, voy a venir a verte cada vez que pueda y te llamare, además tienes que visitar a tu nieto – le dije viendo su expresión.

Lose, estoy feliz por ti y de todo lo que has conseguido, pero es que estas tan grande Edward, vas a ser papá, vas a irte al otro lado del mundo a una universidad, vas a formar tu familia, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Edward – dijo mi madre abrazándome.

Gracias mamá, pero sabes que voy a volver, aquí está mi familia y la de Bella, los dos volveremos, además mi bebe necesita a su abuelita – le prometí y respondí con cariño.

Lose, te amo Edward, no importa cuánto crezcas siempre serás mi bebe – dijo viéndome fijamente reflejando en su mirada el gran amor maternal que tenía hacia mis hermanos y hacia mí.

Te amo mamá, gracias – le dije besando su mejilla.

Descansa cariño – beso mi cabeza.

Igual tu – le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Cuando mi madre se fue, fui al baño, cepille mis dientes, tratando de ignorar el ardor que sentía al cepillarme y que la crema hiciera contacto con la herida entrar en, me quite la ropa quedando en bóxer y me acosté, pensé en llamar a Bella, aunque quería hablar con ella le mande un mensaje pues seguramente ya estaba dormida, ya que estaba muy tarde.

**¿Nos vemos mañana? **

**Descansen. Te Amo **

**Ed.**

Fue lo último de lo que fui consiente antes de caer profundamente dormido.

**Holaaaa!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y haya llenado sus expectativas, gracias por sus reviews, por estar pendientes del fic y por sus increíbles aportes.**

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones? **

**Los amo. ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Joha :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Apoyandonos

**Capítulo 5: Apoyándonos**

**¡Hola!**

**Un nuevo ****capítulo, todos los personajes (o en su mayoría) pertenecen, a Stephenie Meyer,**** ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, yo solo juego con ellos, solo**** la historia**** es ****mía. Espero les guste.**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté alrededor de las nueve, revise el celular y tenía un mensaje sin responder, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

**Me parece una excelente idea, ¿vienes? Y miramos que hacemos.**

**Te amo**

**Bella.**

Después de leer el mensaje me dirigí a al baño y me arregle, ordene mi cuarto y llame a Bella.

Hola – me saludo.

Hola princesa – le respondí con amor.

¡Ed!, ¿cómo estás? – me pregunto feliz.

Bien mi amor ¿y tú? – le pregunte.

Mejor ahora que te escucho – me respondió y no pude evitar que una estúpida sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro.

¿Cómo estuvo tu conversación con Charlie? – le pregunte muy interesado.

Fue bien un poco emotiva, ¿cómo estuvo la tuya?, te espere pero demoraron mucho y estaba cansada – pude sentirla haciendo un adorable puchero a través del teléfono.

Lose, no te preocupes, mama me lo dijo, la conversación fue... Explosiva – le respondí sinceramente.

¡Oh Dios!, ¿Edward que paso? – pregunto preocupada.

No importa nena, ¿te parece si paso más tarde a tu casa? – le pregunte, intentando cambiar el tema y gracias a Dios funciono.

Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría estar contigo – me contesto emocionada.

Yo también quiero estar con ustedes, Te Amo Bella, voy a desayunar te veo luego – me despedí.

Ok, yo también te amo, adiós – fue lo último que escuche antes de colgar.

Después de colgar la llamada, baje a la cocina donde encontré a mi madre y mis dos hermanos, quienes ya estaban desayunando.

Hola Eddie – me saludo Emmett con el maldito apodo que sabe que odio.

Hola Emmy – le respondí con burla.

No me llames así – me dijo haciendo pucheros.

No lo hagas tu tampoco – le dije de vuelta.

¿Trato? – me dijo estirando su mano hacia mí.

¡Trato! – le dije aunque conociendo a Emmett, iba a seguir llamándome por el estúpido diminutivo de mi nombre.

Hola Ed – me saludo la enana colgándose en mi cuello.

Hola Alie – le dije besando su mejilla.

Buenos días mi amor – saludo mi madre.

Hola mamá – le dije acercándome a ella, para abrazarla y recibir el beso en la mejilla que me daba todos los días.

¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto.

Bien gracias – le respondí con la verdad, cuando se fue de mi habitación el cansancio del día había surgido efecto en mí y había dormido tranquilo y profundamente.

¿Qué te paso en el labio Edward? ¿Bella se aburrió de ti y te cacheteo? ¿O andas tan distraído pensando en Bellita y te diste con algo? – me pregunto un risueño Emmett.

¡Idiota! No pasó nada de eso, no es nada, no importa – le respondí al estúpido de mi hermano.

¿Qué no es nada tarado? Tienes el labio hinchado, Bella no te querrá así y mi sobrino no querrá un papá deformado Eddie – me dijo con burla.

Mi bebe no tendrá problemas con su padre y Bella no me dejara Emmy – le respondí.

Tenemos que arreglar tu carita de Ken, Eddie – me dijo con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

Idiota – dije golpeando su cabeza.

Ken – me dijo golpeando mi brazo con su grande manota.

Estúpido, eso duele – le dije devolviéndole el golpe.

Nenita – me dijo tirándome boronas de pan en la cara.

¡Emmett! – le grite irritado.

¡Ya nos mas niños! – Nos reprendió mi madre – Y Emmett no juegues con la comida – nos dijo bastante seria.

Lo sentimos – dijimos al tiempo.

¿Cómo esta Bella? – pregunto Alice cuando acabo su desayuno.

Bien, iré con ella más tarde – le dije feliz pensando en la tarde que íbamos a pasar los dos solos.

¿Puedo ir? – pregunto la duende.

No – respondí firmemente.

Edwaaard – me dijo alargando mi nombre y haciendo pucheros.

No – le respondí rápidamente antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Por favor Ed, quiero ver a mi mejor amiga – me dijo haciendo su característica carita a la que nadie, NADIE, podía resistirse y ella se terminaba saliendo con la suya.

Está bien, – le dije fastidiado – pero iras en tu auto y solo estarás con nosotros un rato, después te iras – le dije seriamente y resignado, y cubriendo mis oídos evitando escuchar el gritillo que pego muy cerca a estos, sin ningún resultado por supuesto.

Ok, te quiero hermanito – me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Después de un agradable desayuno en el que compartimos, subí a cepillarme los dientes, en busca de un buzo con capota, el celular y las llaves del volvo.

Baje y vi a mi hermano viendo un partido del súper bowl, me senté a su lado a esperar que bajara la enana.

¿Quién gana? – pregunte fijando mi vista en el televisor.

San Francisco - respondió emocionado por la victoria de su equipo favorito.

Estábamos concentrados viendo el juego cuando una pregunta suya me sorprendió.

¿Papá te pego Edward? – me pregunto muy serio.

Sí, pero no importa, deja – le estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

No lo voy a dejar Edward, ¿porque te pego? – pregunto molesto.

Dije cosas que no debía, pero eso ya no importa si, déjalo, no quiero que tengas problemas con el por mi culpa – le respondí frustrado.

¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto.

Nada Emmett, no importa – le dije.

Si, si importa, ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto fijando su vista en mí.

Cosas que no debía acerca de la edad que él tenía cuando te tuvieron, pero eso no importa, sé que estuvo mal, pero estaba demasiado frustrado y enojado – le dije.

Ok, solo que ahora tenemos un problema – me dijo bastante serio.

¿Cuál? – le pregunte confundido.

Pues… Dañaron tu cara bonita, Bella no te va a querer más y no voy a poder ser tío – me dijo dejando su estado de seriedad y antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

Idiota – le dije dándole un puño en su brazo intentando lastimarlo, sin éxito en absoluto.

Vas a serlo, por desgracia para mi bebe, Emmy – le dije remarcando su apodo.

¿Desgracia? Va a tener el mejor tío que podía desear, soy fuerte, deportista, carismático y sexy – me dijo con orgullo.

Y eres fastidioso y demasiado insoportable, por esa razón no te vas a acercar a él o a ella – le dije con burla.

No quieres que me acerque, porque temes que me quiera más a mí que a ti, nadie puede resistirse a mí – me dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Eso nunca va a pasar. A propósito ¿cuando tienes que volver a la Universidad? – pregunte.

¿Ya quieres que me vaya? – Pregunto con fingido dolor.

Si, mientras más lejos estés de mi hija o hijo mejor – le dije con burla.

Auch, eso duele – me dijo sujetando su pecho justo en el lugar donde está su corazón y fingiendo un muy exagerado sollozo.

Ya Em, enserio ¿cuándo te vas? – pregunte.

Pienso irme en unos días, cuatro días por mucho, o si hablo con Rose después de que te vayas, saldría desde el aeropuerto, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con el equipo para la temporada, arreglar todo en el campus y estar unos días con Rose antes de que empecemos la universidad – me contesto.

¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – pregunte interesado en la felicidad de mi hermano.

Bien, ella es hermosa, cariñosa, es increíble, hemos estado hablando por Skype o por teléfono, estos dos meses que llevamos separados me ha hecho demasiada falta, quiero volver a estar con ella, pero todo va perfecto, y ya casi cumplimos un año – me respondió con una enorme sonrisa enamorada en su rostro.

Me alegro mucho por ti y espero que la podamos conocer pronto – le dije con sinceridad y contento de ver a mi hermano tan feliz.

Intentare que eso suceda pronto – me dijo antes de apagar el televisor.

¿Por qué no vino? Dijiste que ella iba a venir y mamá estaba emocionado por conocer a la chica que robo el corazón de su bebe – le dije.

Iba venir, se presentó un problema con sus padres y le toco viajar a casa – me dijo fijando su vista en el televisor.

Mmm ok – le dije fijando mi vista también en el partido.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de estar concentrados en el partido, Emmett apago el televisor, lo cual era demasiado extraño.

Lo mire interrogante, queriendo descubrir porque había apagado el televisor, si el juego aún no había acabado, y era su equipo favorito, además Emmett nunca de los nunca se perdía un juego y menos de San Francisco.

¿Qué? – me pregunto con curiosidad.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué apagaste el TV si no se ha acabado el juego? – lo interrogue.

Tengo que hablar contigo y mi familia es más importante que el juego – me dijo girando su cuerpo y acomodándose en el sofá para mirarme.

Ok, entonces ¿Qué quieres saber tú? – le dije un poco a la defensiva.

Relájate Edward, no te voy a juzgar, eres mi hermanito y solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras – me dijo seriamente.

Lo siento, es solo que la conversación con papá no fue bien y… no sé, me siento raro – le dije con sinceridad a mi hermano.

Lo se Edward y lo siento, se lo que significa papá en tu vida y lo que tu significas en la de él, espero que puedan hablar y solucionar pronto las cosas – me dijo apretando mi hombro con cariño.

Eso espero – le dije deseando que fuera así.

¿Cómo esta Belli? – me pregunto con todo el cariño que sentía por mi novia, su hermanita.

Bien, estaba algo nerviosa y no quería que me hiciera cargo porque no quería que arruinara mi vida, hable con ella y e deje saber que me haría cargo de los dos, luego fuimos al médico para asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien y estuvo muy emocionada cuando lo vimos y lo escuchamos y después nerviosa por las reacciones que iban a tener al enterarse, pero está feliz – le respondí.

Me alegro, ¿y tú como estas? – me pregunto sonriente.

Yo… feliz, emocionado y nervioso, muy nervioso, es un sentimiento increíble, un calor se instaló en mi pecho desde que lo vi y lo escuche en la ecografía y se siente bien, sé que voy a ser padre hace un día y siento que amo esa pequeña personita que crece en el vientre de la mejor mujer que he conocido y la cual escogí para formar mi familia y para que fuera mi compañera por el resto de mi vida. Tal vez es un poco apresurado… pero lo siento correcto – le dije con sinceridad y feliz de pensar en mi futuro.

¿Sabes porque te sientes así? – me pregunto Emmett.

No, no lo sé – le contesto con sinceridad.

Porque no hay un momento para nada Edward, puedes casarte a la edad que quieras, siendo demasiado joven o tal vez muy viejo ya, pero no importa cuando amas a la persona con la que vas a unir tu vida, puedes tener hijos a cualquier edad, porque no hay nada que lo prohíba y porque se puede, y lo más importante es que si eres consciente de lo que significa tener un hijo, si vas a tenerlo con la persona que amas y si vas a tener en cuenta las responsabilidades significa tener un bebe, todo a lo que vas a tener que renunciar y los esfuerzos que vas a tener que hacer y aun así, sigues queriendo tenerlo y amarlo sin siquiera saber de él todavía, entonces está bien y es lo correcto porque es algo que deseas, que los dos desean – me dijo.

Wow, gracias Emmett, yo aprecio mucho lo que has dicho y me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo, yo enserio necesitaba escuchar algo como eso, así que... gracias – le dije con sinceridad y gratitud a mi hermano.

No tienes que agradecerme Eddie, eres mi hermanito y te amo, ella es mi hermanita, y sé que aunque va a ser duro lo van a lograr, yo confió en los dos y sé que todo va a salir bien – me dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y revolviendo mi cabello.

Gracias Em, yo también te amo – le dije mientras "acomodaba" mi ya despeinado cabello.

¡Oh! por favor para, parecemos maricas – me dijo soltándome, alejándose y riéndose.

Ok, gracias Em, adiós – le dije parándome de la silla.

Ve por tu chica tigre – me dijo con burla.

Imbécil – le dije dándole la espalda y enseñándole mi dedo del medio.

Estoy lista – dijo Alice apareciendo por las escaleras. Justo cuando estaba por llamarla.

Vámonos, adiós mamá, voy con Bella, te aviso cualquier cosa, te quiero – le dije abrazando a mi madre, despidiéndome.

Adiós Edward, cuídate y saluda a Bella, te quiero, los amo hijos – me dijo besando mi mejilla y luego la de Alice.

Adiós Eddie, adiós enana – grito Emmett desde la sala.

Adiós Emmy – le grite de vuelta.

Adiós Oso – le dijo Alice llegando a la sala.

Partimos solamente en mi carro, ya que Alice se encargó de hacer otro de sus pucheros y la maldita carita, convenciéndome de poder estar un poquito más de tiempo con nosotros. Conecte el celular con el carro, por medio del Bluetooth y llame a Bella. No espere mucho hasta que contesto.

Hola Ed – me dijo feliz.

Hola bebe, ¿Cómo han estado? – le conteste feliz de escucharla tan alegre.

Bien y ¿tu? – pregunto.

Excelente, voy en camino a tu casa – le conteste antes de que la duende me interrumpiera.

Hola Bella – la saludo.

¿Alice? – pregunto confundida.

Si, ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto interesada.

Bien Alie, ¿tu? – le respondió con cariño

Bien, feliz, voy a ver a mi mejor amiga – le dijo emocionada.

¿Vas a venir? – pregunto curiosa.

Si lastimosamente mi amor – le dije en tono de broma.

Bella, mira cómo te trata tu novio – dijo con voz fingida de lastima.

No seas malo Ed, ¿ya vienen? – pregunto riendo.

Si, ya llegamos, ¿bajas? – le conteste aparcando en carro en frente de su casa.

Ya nos vemos – me dijo antes de colgar.

Estaba estacionando el auto cuando Bella salió de su casa y Alice salió a su encuentro, dándole un gran abrazo a su mejor amiga, al bajarme me pare a ver a Bella hoy se veía increíblemente hermosa más si era posible, traía puesta una bonita blusa justa en la zona de sus pechos y caía suelta en boleros por su torso de color verde, junto con un jean oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y sus inseparables converse.

Llegue a su lado a saludarla pero Alice como siempre arruino el momento cuando se colgó de su cuello, bella me miro por sobre el hombro de mi hermana, me miro de forma juguetona sacándome una sonrisa, le giñe un ojo de vuelta consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

Alice, quítate – le dije a mi hermana.

No quiero – dijo apretando más su abrazo alrededor de mi novia

Alice, es mi novia quítate – le dije fastidiado.

Es mi amiga – me dijo dándose la vuelta y sacándome la lengua.

Ok, tú lo pediste – le dije antes de coger su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos y ponerla en el suelo.

Edward, mi pantalón, era no nuevo, te odio – me dijo haciendo pucheros.

Yo también te amo – le dije sarcásticamente antes de acercarme a Bella.

Hola – me dijo sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Hola – le dije sonriendo también acercándome a ella para poder besarla.

¿Qué te paso? – me pregunto acercando su mano y rozando mis labios con cuidado.

Hice una mueca a lo que su mano hizo contacto con mi labio, y cuando la iba a retirar la cogí y le di un beso en esta – fue una discusión con mi padre.

¿Por qué? Fue por el embarazo cierto, lo siento Edward – me dijo triste.

No Bella, no te preocupes sí, no importa ya paso, no quiero que estés triste vale – le dije cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

Bueno – me respondió.

¿Cómo han estado? – le pregunte abrazándola.

Muy bien – me dijo cambiando su estado de ánimo completamente.

Me alegro ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunte cogiendo su mano y caminando de dirección al auto, le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella, después a la puerta trasera a Alice y luego me dirigí al asiento del conductor.

¿Podemos ir a Port Angeles a comer algo y dar una vuelta? – propuso Alice.

Me gusta ¿vamos? – pregunto Bella en mi dirección.

Claro – le conteste sonriendo y prendiendo el carro.

Llegamos alrededor de las dos a Port Angeles y paramos en uno de los centros comerciales para comer algo, cosa que hizo demasiado feliz a Alice y quien aprovecho para comprarse un pantalón con la excusa de que yo se lo había manchado y a esto le acompaño una blusa y un bolso, porque lo tenía que combinar, según dijo.

Fuimos a la zona de comidas, ordenamos y comimos en una agradable conversación, hablando de nuestro hijo, de la universidad, y de los planes que tenía Alice al terminar su carrera como diseñadora y más, luego de comer, dimos una vuelta por el centro comercial, Alice se fue unos momentos después cuando una amiga le llamo para que le ayudara a hacer las compras, nos reuniríamos después para volver a casa.

Bella y yo nos entretuvimos recorriendo el centro comercial, poniendo especial atención en una tienda de bebes, la cual recorrimos emocionados como un niño con miles de juguetes, compramos unos pequeños zapaticos que nos cautivaron. Después fuimos a jugar en las maquinas del centro comercial, fui un momento agradable y lleno de risas cada vez que nos molestábamos cuando jugábamos y competíamos en los carros y las motos, o jugando hockey de mesa intentando anotar los puntos para ganar, Bella está súper contenta, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una hermosa sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, cuando se acabó el saldo en la tarjeta fuimos por algo de tomar para hidratarnos, nos sentamos en una de las plazas principales abrazados, y totalmente felices del día que habíamos pasado juntos.

Estuvimos así alrededor de veinte minutos, hablando, consintiéndonos, besándonos y demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, Alice llamo cerca de las seis de la tarde, para avisarnos que nos esperaba en el estacionamiento, nos dirigimos allí tomados de la mano y besándonos a cada rato, Alice nos saludó cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta a las dos y partimos rumbo a casa de Bella.

¿Quieren entrar? – pregunto Bella al momento en que parquee enfrente a su casa.

No te preocupes Bella, ve, es tarde y necesitas descansar – le respondí de vuelta.

Vale, adiós Alice – dijo bella dándose la vuelta para besar la mejilla de mi hermana.

Adiós Belli, te quiero – le dijo mi hermana de vuelta.

Yo también te quiero – le dijo de vuelta.

La pase muy bien hoy, gracias Ed – me dijo apoyando una mano en mi mejilla.

Yo también la pase muy bien mi amor, los amo – le dije acercándome a ella para besarla mientas ponía mi mano en su vientre.

También te amo cariño – me dijo antes de salir.

Alice cambio de lugar, haciéndome compañía en la parte delantera del auto, y partimos con rumbo a nuestra casa. Cuando llegamos, saludamos a mamá quien estaba preparando la comida, y luego fui a hacerle compañía a Emmett y jugamos un rato juntos. Estábamos los cuatro en la sala, jugando y riéndonos, cuando papá llego una hora después.

Hola mi amor – dijo acercándose a mi madre y juntando sus labios.

Hola cariño – le respondió mi madre con amor.

Alie – se acercó a mi hermana y la abrazo.

Papi – dijo besando sus mejillas.

Em – golpeo de forma cariñosa su espalda, antes de voltearse hacia a mí.

Hola papá – dijo sin apartar su vista del videojuego.

Inclino su cabeza en mi dirección y sin decir ni una sola palabra se dirigió a su despacho. Asentí en su dirección antes de dirigirme a mi habitación – Buenas noches – les dije cuando iba a subir las escaleras.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama pensando en la excelente tarde que pase en compañía de Bella, estaba recordando cuando jugamos y como nos divertíamos cuando el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos.

¿Hola? – conteste sin mirar el identificador.

Hola mi leoncito – saludo una feliz Bella.

¿Leoncito? – pregunte confundido.

Si, tu cabello es del tono de la melena de un león, además me proteges y sé que lo harás con nuestro bebe y los acabo de ver y decidí que quería decirte así y ahora eres mi leoncito.

¿Solo tuyo? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Solo mío Cullen – dijo y me la imagine haciendo un puchero.

Jajaja Ok, ¿qué haces princesa? – pregunte cambiando el tema de los apodos.

Nada en especial, estaba viendo un documental y hace poco cene con mi padre y ahora estoy preparándome para una ducha – respondió.

¿Es una propuesta señorita Swan? – le pregunte juguetón.

¿Le gustaría unirse señor Cullen? – respondió con el mismo tono juguetón que yo había usado.

Me gustaría demasiado señorita, ¿eso está bien para usted? – le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Yo estaría encantada de contar con su presencia en mi pequeño baño – me dijo seductoramente.

¿Pequeño? Mmm, tendremos que estar muy juntos no es así señorita – le dije acomodándome en mi cama.

Por supuesto señor Cullen, y no sabe cómo me gusta eso – me respondió. No sabía de donde había sacado esa faceta mi tímida Bella pero definitivamente me encantaba.

Diablos Bella vas a matarme, ahora también tengo que tomar una ducha pero no va ser igual de caliente a la tuya – le respondí acomodándome ya que tenía un pequeño problema en mis pantalones.

Lo siento – dijo tímidamente.

No te preocupes, ¿la pasaste bien hoy? – le dije cambiando el tema para que mi amiguito no se emocionara más.

Sí, me encanto estar contigo, amo pasar tiempo juntos, además amo los pequeños zapaticos, son hermosos, gracias por este día y por ser tan especial conmigo, te amo – me dijo con cariño y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Yo también te amo Bella y amo pasar mi tiempo contigo y no puedo esperar a estar en Londres, que vivamos juntos, despiertes en mis brazos y tomemos esas duchas juntos mi amor – le dije cariñosamente.

Yo tampoco puedo esperar, a que estemos los tres juntos – respondió con amor.

Me gusta eso, ahora ve a ducharte nena, debes estar cansada y es tarde – le dije terminando nuestra conversación.

Lo estoy un poco, te amo Edward, gracias por ser tan especial conmigo – respondió.

No me agradezcas, lo hago con gusto Bella, te amo adiós – dije como despedida.

Y yo a ti descansa – dijo antes de colgar.

Al terminar la llamada mi problema se había desvanecido casi todo por lo que baje a comer algo. Luego de una agradable y liberadora ducha me puse mis bóxer y pantalones de pijama, después de pensar en lo afortunados que éramos Bella y yo al tener el apoyo de las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas, bueno casi todas, caí profundo y cómodamente dormido en el mundo de los sueños.

**Holaaaa!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cumpla con todas y cada una de sus expectativas, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, demasiado, gracias por estar pendientes del fic y por sus increíbles aportes.**

**No quiero darles una fecho exacta de actualización porque no quiero que estén esperando a la fecha y se desilusiones cuando por cualquier motivo no pueda actualizar, pero intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Próximo capitulo…. Una agradable conversación con el jefe Swan.**

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, ideas? **

**Los amo. ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Joha :D**


End file.
